1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dobbies and other weaving systems for forming the shed in weaving looms, and more particularly to systems of this type with single controls which are disposed laterally in lower positions with respect to the looms so as to be connected to conventional heddle frames by systems of drawing, comprising, below such frames, a plurality of return levers of substantially bracket-shaped section associated with substantially horizontal connecting rods.
2. History of the Related Art
In the conventional construction illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings, the base of a conventional casing 1 of the system ordinarily rests on two iron bars 2 whose cross-section is C-shaped, open towards each other, which are secured to the vertical posts of the weaving loom by bracket-shaped members 4. Lugs 5 are mounted on the upper flange of the iron bars 2, most often by means of bolts, which lugs form supports for pivot pins 6 of return levers 7 of the drawing system which controls vertical movement of the heddle frames CL.
This conventional construction is not entirely satisfactory. Mounting the lugs 5 increases the cost of the loom. Furthermore, the assembly obtained lacks rigidity and is subject to parasitic vibrations which disturb the functioning of the system, particularly at the high speeds of weaving imposed at the present time on weaving looms.
Furthermore, it will be noted that lubrication of the joints of the drawing levers 7 is difficult, causing oil to drop, or sludge to form, beneath the weaving loom, in an area particularly difficult to clean.
It is a principal object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks.